


Fuoco in circolo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, OOC, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Ed/Roy.Scritte per il Writeland.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Fuoco e acciaio [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436641





	1. Neve

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 1. Neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.pinterest.it/pin/441071357234685272/?lp=true.

Neve

“Colonnello maledetto, smettila di seguirmi dovunque vado!” sbraitò Edward. Calciò un sasso, sollevando un po’ di neve e questo rotolò sul manto candido.

Il fiato si condensava davanti ai loro volti. “Sei il cane dell’esercito, non il mio” ringhiò.

Roy scrollò le spalle e alzò lo sguardo. “Ho notato come guardavi la neve e mi sono incuriosito” disse.

Edward sbuffò e, infilando le mani in tasca, avanzò, la sua cappa rossa ondeggiava ad ogni suo passo.

“Non sono abituato a vederla dalle mie parti” brontolò. Il suo naso era arrossato.

Mustang ribatté: “Alla neve non ci si abitua mai”.

“Sognatore” bofonchiò Edward.

[102].


	2. Cuscinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 2. Candele

Cuscinata

“Acciaio…” sussurrò Roy.

“ _Mnh_? Che vuoi?” borbottò Edward. Era steso a pancia in giù sul letto, il braccio sotto il mento e i lunghi capelli dorati che gli coprivano il moncherino.

Mustang schioccò le dita, accendendo le candele che illuminavano la stanza.

“Acciaio, non dirmi che ti stavi addormentando. Volevo dare un po’ di atmosfera all’ambiente…” sussurrò con voce seducente.

Edward inarcò un sopracciglio, afferrò un cuscino e lo colpì in volto. Lo guardò assumere un’espressione contrariata e scoppiò a ridere.

“Ti sta bene, dannato colonnello” lo punzecchiò.

Mustang sospirò.

“Tenente ha ragione quando ti dà del ragazzino” disse, sospirando.

[100].


	3. Meditazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 3. Letterina

Meditazione

Roy posò una serie di libri sulla scrivania, trovandosi Edward seduto sul davanzale della finestra. Il giovane aveva un’espressione assorta e ticchettava con una penna sulle labbra.

“Tuo fratello non vede l’ora di festeggiare il Natale” disse Mustang, chiudendo la porta dello studio.

“ _Mh mh_ ” mugolò Edward, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Mustang proseguì, chiedendo: “Vale anche per te?”.

“ _Mh_ , sì”. Fu monosillabico Edward.

Roy si sedette dietro la scrivania, l’ambiente era rischiarato da una lampada.

“Suppongo però che tu non stia scrivendo la letterina” lo punzecchiò.

Edward arrotolò il foglio di carta e glielo lanciò addosso, colpendo alla testa.

“Idiota” borbottò.

[100].


	4. Luci colorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 4. Luci di natale

Luci colorate

Edward piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color oro e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla sensazione che gli provocavano i baci di Roy, posati sul suo collo. Gli afferrò le mani nelle proprie e l’obbligò ad accarezzargli i fianchi nudi.

“Hai bisogno di un invito, per darti una mossa, Capitano di merda?” ringhiò il ragazzo.

Mustang roteò gli occhi.

Le figure dei due erano illuminate dalle decorazioni dell’albero di Natale. Le diverse luci creavano sui loro corpi riflessi blu, rossi e gialli. In alcuni punti i colori si mischiavano dando vita a dei profondi viola, quasi neri.

[101].


	5. Capodanno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 5. Countdown

Capodanno

“10!”. Le voci degli ospiti si mischiavano, ma quella di Alphonse risuonava su tutte le altre.

“…9!”. May rischiò di cadere e si aggrappò al braccio di Alphonse.

“…8…”. Winry portò in tavola una bottiglia di champagne, posandola accanto a una torta tagliata a fette.

“… 7!”. Riza impedì al suo cane di mangiarsi una delle fette della torta.

“…6…”. Alex, mostrando i suoi bicipiti prorompenti, avvolto da stelline di luce, porse il cavatappi.

“… 5… 4… 3…”.

“Apro io” disse Edward, prendendo bottiglia e cavatappi.

“… 2… 1..”.

Roy posò un bacio sulle labbra del ragazzo esattamente a mezzanotte.

[100].


	6. Avaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 6. Brindisi

Avaro

“Sei tirchio. Sei davvero tirchio” borbottò Edward, incrociando le braccia al petto. Era appoggiato allo schienale della macchina e sbuffava, guardando fuori dal finestrino.

Roy, alla guida, schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Io non sono tirchio. Semplicemente non mi va di buttare i soldi” brontolò.

Edward lo guardò in tralice. “Abbiamo fatto una pessima figura, ieri, al brindisi. Potevi prendere uno champagne decente.

Così l’anno è iniziato con un sapore pessimo” brontolò.

Roy sorrise.

“In realtà il sapore che ho sentito io non era niente male” sussurrò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Colonnello di merda” borbottò Edward, arrossendo.

< Non è dispiaciuto nemmeno a me quel bacio > pensò.

[106].


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 7. Babbo Natale

Gifts

Edward gattonò sul letto fino a Roy e gli sistemò un cappello di babbo natale sulla testa, ridacchiando.

“Ti dona, colonnello di merda” lo punzecchiò.

Mustang lo guardò di sottecchi. “Vuoi ancora Babbo Natale, piccoletto?” lo interrogò.

< Alle volte dimentico che mi piace un ragazzino.

Sa essere così serio, geniale, un combattente con il valore mille volte superiore a quello di noi cosiddetti adulti. Spesso il mio fuoco viene alimentato dal suo coraggio e dalla sua forza d’animo > pensò.

“Voglio i suoi regali” disse Edward malizioso. Si piegò in avanti e gli mordicchiò sotto l’orecchio.

Mustang arrossì, ridacchiando.

[100].


	8. Attrazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 8. Notte bianca

Attrazione

“Siamo felici di presentarvi questa prima notte bianca per le feste natalizie. Si svolgeranno diverse attività, come un concerto e una…”. La voce di Roy, amplificata dal suo microfono, risuonava tutt’intorno.

Edward fissava Mustang in piedi sul palco di legno, oltre la folla di teste. Riza stava in piedi ritta, alle sue spalle.

Edward sospirò.

< Se avessi ancora la mia alchimia a quest’ora sarei l’attrazione principale. La farei vedere al colonnello. Lo aiuterei a diventare più amato, cosa che non fanno di certo quegli orridi baffetti che si è fatto crescere…

Però anche questa è una prova per questo mio cuore di metallo >.

[105].


	9. Traumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 9. Intimo rosso

Traumi

Edward osservò la lingerie rosso fuoco e se la rigirò tra le dita.

< Sono certo che il colonnello cambierebbe colore se questa notte mi presentassi solo con questi addosso. Sarebbe divertente e… anche seducente… > rifletté. Sospirò pesantemente e abbassò le braccia, con ancora l’intimo in mano. < Non è certo per vergogna che sono titubante. La mia casacca è rossa come simbolo. Questo colore per me ha assunto significati troppo oscuri e profondi. Mi basta chiudere gli occhi per vedere ancora i morti sacrificati per creare delle pietre filosofali, le loro anime disperate >.

Posò gl’indumenti. “Lasciamo stare”.

[100].


	10. Mancanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: AMY LEE - Speak To Me (Official Music Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lB8ZsjMhy5M.  
> Prompt: 10. Fuochi d’artificio

Mancanza

“Non pensavo che avremmo mai visitato terre così lontane. Anche se non penso mi abbiano davvero invitato per stipulare un contratto di pace tra i nostri popoli. Penso semplicemente che l’imperatore Ling sentisse la tua mancanza. In fondo siete vecchi amic…”. Mustang smise di parlare, vedendo che una lacrima rigava il viso di Edward.

Il ragazzo guardava il cielo blu-notte. I suoi occhi scrutavano i fuochi d’artificio che veniva esplosi, illuminando di diversi colori l’ambiente circostante.

Il rumore provocato dai botti era ripetitivo e penetrante.

“Greed li avrebbe adorati” sussurrò Edward.

Roy lo abbracciò. “Sì, li avrebbe voluti tutti per sé” mormorò, cullandolo.

[103].


	11. Zii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 11. Grinch

Zii

“Si è addormentato?” domandò Roy, entrando nella stanza. Teneva una mano sul fianco e l’altra penzolante.

Edward chiuse il libro che teneva in mano e si sporse, guardando il bambino biondo addormentato nel letto.

“Così pare, finalmente. Non vedo l’ora che mio fratello ritorni, ho paura di non sapermi occupare di suo figlio” sussurrò.

Mustang lo raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Non preoccuparti. Te la stai cavando alla grande”.

Edward sbuffò.

< Sarebbe più facile insegnargli l’alchimia, ma mio fratello dice che è troppo piccolo ancora > pensò.

“Che gli hai letto?” chiese Roy.

Edward rispose: “Questa favola si chiama ‘Grinch’”.


	12. Rivelazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 12. Stella cadente

Rivelazione

Edward gemette, sentendo una fitta provenire dal moncherino.

“Forse dovremmo rientrare. Con questo freddo è normale che i muscoli tirino e ti facciano male” consigliò Roy. Erano entrambi

“Siamo due cani dell’esercito. Possiamo resistere a un po’ di freddo. Ho affrontato un gelo di parecchio peggiore” borbottò Edward, allungando la gamba sana.

< Odio la sindrome dell’arto fantasma. In fondo qualcosa non l’ho recuperata > pensò, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

Sgranò gli occhi, guardando il cielo.

“Cosa succede?” domandò Mustang preoccupato.

“Una stella cadente…” sussurrò Edward.

Roy gli chiese: “Vuoi esprimere un desiderio?”.

“No! Il cielo! Nessuno ha mai creato un’alchimia celeste!” gridò Edward.

[103].


	13. Nuova vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 13. Vischio

Nuova vita

Edward incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando Winry che baciava Alphonse.

I due stavano in piedi, sotto il vischio. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso e si staccò dalla parete, allontanandosi.

< Dovrei essere geloso, o magari invidioso. In fondo avevo desiderato così tanto stare con lei. Non l’avevo mai ammesso, ma l’avevo amata sin da bambino >. Aprì la porta ed uscì di casa, respirando l’aria gelida della sera. < Non pensavo che sarebbe finita così, che la morte avrebbe preteso un ennesimo tributo >. Sorrise, notando Roy vicino ad una staccionata.

< Eppure così ho capito che l’unico che vorrei vedere sotto il vischio è lui > pensò.

[109].


	14. Alleanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 14. Battaglia di palle di neve

Alleanza

“In due non è giusto! Tenente, mi dia una mano, la prego” supplicò Roy.

Riza lo colpì in pieno con una palla di neve.

Mustang cadde pesantemente a terra, con un gemito e strisciò dietro un cumulo di neve, utilizzandolo come ripiano.

“Tenente, io credevo che lei fosse dalla mia parte” gemette.

“Si sbagliava, Colonnello. Penso che aiutare i due ragazzi sia la cosa giusta da fare” rispose Riza con tono atono.

“Il ghiaccio ti rende impotente, Colonnello di merda!” gridò Edward, continuando a lanciare delle palle di neve.

Alphonse, facendone altre, disse contrito: “Mi dispiace Colonnello, è inferiorità numerica”.

[100].


	15.  Boxer imbarazzante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 15. Intimo imbarazzante/divertente

Boxer imbarazzante

Edward assottigliò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non puoi essere serio” sussurrò.

< Tempo fa volevo imbarazzarlo io mettendomi dell’intimo seducente. Però ‘io’ ho lasciato perdere. Lui che dovrebbe essere il vecchiaccio, invece, l’ha fatto.

Infantile! > pensò.

Roy gonfiò il petto muscoloso, teneva le mani sui fianchi. “Pensavo mi donasse. Questo è il mio regalo di Natale a me stesso”. Gli fece l’occhiolino. “… E a te, se ti sembra un bel guardare”.

Edward corrugò la fronte.

“Tu saresti il fuhrer… Com’è che ancora non siamo stati distrutti?” domandò, fissando i boxer neri con il koala all’altezza dell’intimità di Mustang.

[104].


	16. Fiamme del camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Regalo  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhntWIIbWBs; Elizabeth Mitchell - You Are My Sunshine.

Fiamme del camino

Roy schioccò le dita, calibrando la direzione della scintilla, creata dalla sua alchimia, accendendo il camino.

“Guarda che non devi usarla di nascosto da me, non sono né geloso né invidioso del fatto che tu puoi ancora usarla”. Rabbrividì, riconoscendo la voce di Edward alle sue spalle.

Si voltò, scorgendolo, indossava un pigiama azzurro dalle maniche più lunghe di due dita e aveva i capelli biondi sciolti sulle spalle.

< Ha rinunciato a così tanto che non gli posso ridare. Persino ad alcuni anni della sua vita, che avremmo potuto passare insieme > pensò.

“Ho un regalo di Natale per te” sussurrò.

“Anch’io, è sotto l’albero” rispose Edward.

[108].


	17. Cioccolata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 17. Cioccolato  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qV3gQcb8jU0; Epica - The Last Crusade (Lyrics).

Cioccolata

“Ricordi la cioccolata che stavo preparando ieri?” domandò Mustang.

“Come dimenticarla, Colonnello di merda. In cucina sei ancora più ridicolo” disse Edward con astio.

Roy sospirò.

< È ancora geloso > si disse.

_Edward osservò Riza pulire il naso di Roy con un fazzolettino, incrociò le braccia al petto ed uscì dalla stanza._

_Mustang lo notò e gli corse dietro, raggiunse il corridoio e si guardò intorno._

_< Già non si vede più all’orizzonte > pensò._

Porse un pacchetto al più giovane. “Era per te, un regalo di Natale” spiegò.

Edward fece una smorfia.

“Quando capirai cosa prova la Tenente per te?” gli domandò secco.

[105].


	18. Semplicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Queen - Who Wants To Live Forever (Official Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jtpf8N5IDE.  
> Prompt: 18. Camino

Semplicità

Edward si sedette accanto a Roy, vedendo che quest’ultimo metteva la legna dentro il camino.

Era formato da mattoni arancioni e marmo bianco, liscio, ma opaco.

Era tutti e due accomodati su delle sedie di legno, dalle fodere bianche decorate da disegni dorati.

“Non solo hai diversi uomini e donne di servizio, ma anche l’alchimia del fuoco. Mi spieghi perché vuoi fare tutto a mano?” domandò Edward, accarezzandogli le mani.

Mustang lo guardò negli occhi, rispondendo: “Perché voglio rimanere l’uomo semplice di cui sei innamorato. Quello che ha promesso di aiutare questo paese a diventare un luogo in cui gli esseri umani possono aiutarsi a vicenda”.

[106].


	19. Sensi di colpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 19. Maglione natalizio che pizzica

Sensi di colpa

“Io non capisco perché Winry si ostina a farmi dei brutti regali come questo” si lamentò Edward.

Roy era intento a tagliare a fette una torta appoggiata sul tavolo, in un piatto natalizio rosso fuoco.

“In realtà è davvero grazioso ed è anche della tua misura” ribatté, muovendo il coltello da dolce su e giù.

Edward digrignò i denti. “Pizzica, Colonnello di merda. Non lo sopporto più! Morirò di prurito!” sbraitò, rosso in volto.

Mustang scrollò le spalle.

“Credo voglia semplicemente farsi perdonare da te. Anche se vi siete lasciati bene, lei si sentirà in colpa”.

Edward si lagnò: “I suoi sensi di colpa pizzicano”.

[105].


	20. Sbronzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 21. Gioco alcolico

Sbronzi

“Stai sicuramente barando” biascicò Edward. Bevve tutto d’un fiato il contenuto di un bicchierino.

Roy ridacchiava, rosso in volto, riverso su un tavolinetto. Socchiuse gli occhi, erano liquidi e offuscati. “Veramente fino ad ora hai vinto quasi tutte le mani tu… hic… Solo che io reggo meglio l’alcool” biascicò. Aveva la gola secca, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Aveva le labbra screpolate.

Edward pescò con le dita tremanti e rispose: “Io lo reggo benissimo…”. Le sue guance e le sue orecchie erano arrossate.

“Alziamo la posta. Man mano che si perde, oltre a bere ci spogliamo” farfugliò Roy.

“Te lo scordi, Colonello di merda” esalò Edward.

[108].


	21. Sbronzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 21. Gioco alcolico

Sbronzi

“Stai sicuramente barando” biascicò Edward. Bevve tutto d’un fiato il contenuto di un bicchierino.

Roy ridacchiava, rosso in volto, riverso su un tavolinetto. Socchiuse gli occhi, erano liquidi e offuscati. “Veramente fino ad ora hai vinto quasi tutte le mani tu… hic… Solo che io reggo meglio l’alcool” biascicò. Aveva la gola secca, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Aveva le labbra screpolate.

Edward pescò con le dita tremanti e rispose: “Io lo reggo benissimo…”. Le sue guance e le sue orecchie erano arrossate.

“Alziamo la posta. Man mano che si perde, oltre a bere ci spogliamo” farfugliò Roy.

“Te lo scordi, Colonello di merda” esalò Edward.

[108].


	22. Musica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 22. Concerto in strada  
> Scritta sentendo: Whitesnake - Is This Love (Official Music Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOJk0HW_hJw.

Musica

Edward scivolò in avanti sulla neve, gridando. Roy lo afferrò al volo e lo sollevò, poggiandoselo contro il petto.

“Tutto bene?” gli domandò.

“Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Colonnello di merda” borbottò Edward, arrossendo. Sentiva i muscoli dell’altro nonostante il maglione. Si rizzò, allontanandosi di un passo. “Perché hai voluto che ti seguissi con questo freddo e la neve?” domandò.

Mustang lo condusse con sé in piazza. Al suo centro, su un palco, c’erano dei musicisti intenti a suonare, il cantante aveva una voce calda.

“Ho pensato di organizzare un concerto in strada per Natale” spiegò Roy.

Edward sorrise. “Allora sai partorire belle idee”.

[105].


	23. Tenerezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 23. Influenza/malattia  
> Scritta sentendo: Amaranthe - The Nexus [Lyrics] HD; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLoejY-Ma6o.

Tenerezza

Roy posò una mano sulla spalla di Edward e l’obbligò a stendersi, guardandolo con aria severa.

“Metallo, riposati. Non puoi andartene in giro con 39° di febbre” ordinò.

Edward arrossì.

< Amo quando fa questa voce. Mi fa sempre battere il cuore come la prima volta, mi ricorda di che uomo mi sono innamorato > pensò.

“Non voglio fare come te, colonnello di merda. Tu appena hai 37 sembra che stai morendo” si lagnò.

Roy gli accarezzò la guancia, con la mano coperta dal guanto candido.

“Questo per colpa dell’alchimia del fuoco che mi arde dentro” ammise. “Lascia che mi occupi di te”.

[103].


	24. Rimpianti fugati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 24. Stella di Natale

Rimpianti fugati

“Hughes ne comprava una ogni anno. Diceva sempre che era la volta buona. Aveva sentito dire che c’erano serre in cui c’erano interi alberi di stelle di Natale. Le sue piantine, però, morivano sempre finito il mese di dicembre.

Gli dicevo che probabilmente sua moglie aveva il pollice nero…”. Singhiozzò rumorosamente. “… Però lui continuava a sperarci ed ora… Non vedrà mai quell’albero che tanto desiderava” gemette Roy, posandosi la mano sul viso.

Edward prese un vaso con una stella di Natale e se lo poggiò contro il petto, non era tanto pesante, quanto ingombrante.

“No. Lo faremo crescere noi e poi lo pianteremo vicino alla sua tomba” promise Edward.

[110].


End file.
